


The Annoyance Of Summer Vacation

by voiceless_vocabulary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But Rosemary and Johnrezi are in the background, Davekat is the main focus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Road Trips, Summer Vacation, Tags Are Hard, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_vocabulary/pseuds/voiceless_vocabulary
Summary: John, Dave, Rose, Kanaya, and Karkat are finished with the stress of school and decide to go on a road trip to a resort! Shenanigans pursue.





	1. On The Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a vent fic to be honest. It's the end of the school year, aka the absolute WORST point in school. So many tests, so many. (And, I plan on getting an editor for this story, so keep an eye out in the upcoming chapters!)

Ah, summer vacation. A break from the never-ending stress of work and school, a time to relax and be at ease. That is unless you're stuck with Dave Strider, King of Douches. You thought it'd be enough simply tolerating him during school, but now on a vacation with your so-called "friends" is most certainly more stressful than any job you could ever be given in your lifetime. Even the smallest of glances makes you want to gouge your eyes out, not to mention the sound of his dreaded voice.

There goes your relaxation down the road on a trip to far, far away. You wave it goodbye. You would be stuck in this smelly van with John, Terezi, Rose, Kanaya, and the most damndest of fools, Dave Fucking Strider. Oh how dearly you wanted release. Or at the least a different spot. 

John and Rose were sitting in the front of the van, with Rose driving. It would be stupid to trust John with the safety of your lives. However, he was quite good with directions or at least possessed the ability to read a map properly.

Kanaya and Terezi were sitting in the middle of the car. Kanaya was sleeping soundly with headphones covering her ears playing the soft, soothing lullaby of Beethoven's Ninth. You should have thought of that, one point for Kanaya. Terezi was practically glued to the window and even though she wasn't blind, she still felt the need the lick everything. Whether that was just a habit or just suited to the purpose of annoying people, you didn't want to know. You were betting on the latter though.

And then that leaves you and him. You tried your hardest to pretend he wasn't there, you really did, but how could you if he kept on staring at you! Was he trying to get slapped across the face? Because it most certainly looked as if that was the case!

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asks, breaking the too precious silence you so dearly wanted to keep.

You thought for a moment, contemplating on which words would reflect the amount of suffering you were currently feeling. Which would be quite a lot.

"A warm, and slightly sunny tropical island filled with the most beautiful of plants and complex ecosystems. The trees providing the most coolest of shading and the delicious milk provided from the coconut on the aforementioned trees. The fauna providing the only music to my ears. And the best part is that none of you are there to open your wretched mouths." You smirked at the level of sass you achieved in your wordy response. Kanaya should've heard it.

"Pfft. Wow Karkat, what a descriptive reply of bullfuckery. Too bad your imagination isn't as big as yourself, shorty Mc.Nubberson." 

You rolled your eyes. If he wanted a sarcasm war, so be it. He may have the power of irony and ill rhymes on his side, but you have sass and a salty attitude. In other words, this would be interesting.


	2. Children's Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, there's not *too* many errors, as this was a little rushed ^^;

"Must you keep doing that?!" You shout, stunning him from his childish game of wall-ball in the car.

"What, this?" He throws the ball at you.

You catch it mid-air. "Yes, that."

You sigh, you still had a few days to go with this bafoon. Five long, annoying, painful days that shall be taken away from your lifespan - great. You tap your fingers on your knee as you stare lifelessly out the car window.

"Karkat, don't be so down in the dumps! We'll be there before you know it!" John looked through the mirror, with his usual shit-eating grin plastered on his face. You can't believe you used to find that attractive. It makes you want to go back to your past self and slap some common sense into him.

"You think five days is quick, Egbert? Or just a measly trip among 'friends'? Where the fuck is your thinkpan?"

"Once we get there I'm sure you'll feel better!"

Yeah, that's a thought. An absolute horrible one! Sometimes you think John's metaphorical cup of water is past the point of being half full. Nearly to the point of overflowing would be more like it. How is he not cramped and unhappy being stuck in a car for way more than what is needed? Then again, he doesn't have to sit next to that guy.

You glance over at him. To your amazement, he's actually behaving for once in his life, simply minding his own business. Is he dead? You began to reach over to remove the piece of garbage he insisted on you calling "sunglasses" from his face. Maybe then you could unlock the secrets of his doucheyness.

"Hey, you guys wanna play I-Spy?!" Terezi perked up.

Damnit, you guess the chamber of secrets stays closed for now. You were awfully close this time considering your past efforts.

Dave sat up from his position. "Holy shit TZ, that sounds great."

"I'm in." Rose replies from the driver's seat.

"Me too!" John exclaimed.

Kanaya jolted awake from the sudden involvement in the noisy car. She pulled the headphones from her ears, avoiding the awkward position from where her horns were.

"What's this?" She asked exhaustedly, giving a slight yawn.

John spun around in his seat. "We're going to play I-Spy!" 

"Oh, well I guess count me out. I'd rather get some quality rest in."

"Aww, are you sure?" He pouted.

Kanaya chuckled. "Yes John, I'm Sure."

"Okay then, so we have five players!"

"Wait, I never agreed to take part in this game!" You shout.

"He could just tell it from your eyes " Dave said "you were practically begging to be a part of this childish game."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't even say anything to lead you to such a conclusion!"

"Hey, guys, don't argue!" Cried John from the front of the van.

"We aren't!" Both if you said in unison.

Terezi burst out laughing. "You two are like an old married couple."

"We are not!" You stuck your tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Mr. GrumpyPants. You ready for this kickass game to begin?!"

"Heck yeah." Said Dave.

"Ok, I'll go first!" She paused for a moment "I spy with my little eye. . .something RED!"

You weren't surprised in the slightest. "Of fucking course you do." 

"Hmm. . . is it Karkat?" Rose looked in her mirror at the gathering towards the back.

"Yes!"

"I'm not red!" You shouted, flustered.

"Now you are!" She cackled, John joining in.

"Your turn Rose!"

"Hmm. . .I spy with my little eye, something adorable." She smiled.

Ugh, not the romantic charade again. They'd be having sloppy makeouts in no time you bet. You wanted to barf.

"I know this one! Is it Kanaya?" John answered excitedly. 

"Yes, it is indeed." 

Kanaya must of heard through her headphones, as a light green blush sparkled her face.

"Yes, my turn!" He looked around the car, humming to himself until he found what he wanted "I spy with my little eye. . .two people who need to admit their feelings for one another."

"What the -" What the heck was he talking about? It couldn't be Kanaya and Rose. . .unless. . .FUCK NO.

"Egbert, I simply do not see what you are hinting at. Kanaya and Rose have no feelings they need to admit, and I don't think you're talking about yourself and Terezi, because that sentence wouldn't make sense." He blushed at your statement about him and Terezi.

It was clear as a godamned window that he had black feelings for her. Maybe he won't know how to respond to you? Haha, that'd be great.

He clears his throat "Oh, there are most certainly two people in this car that need to admit their feelings and they do not include me and Terezi."

"Do it! Do it!" Terezi grinned her shark tooth smile at you and Dave.

No fucking way were you going to admit to any romantic bullshit. Besides, you don't want anything to do with the asshole.

"How about no." You snapped.

"It's painfully obvious you two have some unresolved romantic tension, Karkat. Regardless if you accept that or not. Plus, you two are pretty cute together, Kanaya and I agree." You could see Rose's smirk breaking your 'I-don't-give-a-damn' facade. How were you supposed to answer that?

"Come on Karkles. You know you want this Strider package." 

"No, I don't want anything to do with the" You did finger quotes "Strider package."

"You know you want it." He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to copy the lenny face as best he could.

You couldn't help but hold back a small chuckle. He was an asshole, but he was absolutely horrible at flirting. So horrible, it was almost pitiable.  



End file.
